Captive
by St. Vivaldi
Summary: Sarah is terrified. Jareth shows up after 5 years, and he's come for revenge. He takes Sarah back to his castle, where he proves that he DOES have power over her. Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Run

Run.

That's all the thought I have at this moment. Pure, gut-wrenching terror floods through my body as I flee my intruder. _How on Earth did he find me?_ I wonder as I slide around another corner. Should I even try to keep running? What good can it do against someone like him? Almost on cue, he's there, so suddenly that I slide right into him and fall to the floor. Gasping for air, and cursing those missed days at the gym, I tilt my head back to look at his towering figure.

The single, overriding thought of fleeing flies from my head as he slowly crouches down to eye-level. As he stares at me with mismatched eyes, I fear my heart will beat straight out of my chest as he gives me a predatory grin. I attempt to crawl away from his piercing gaze, but I find myself frozen, whether by some sorcery of his or by my own body's betrayal, I do not know.

I try to think of a witty statement, my mouth now my only defense against this creature. The old me could have done it, could have thought of something to make him flying back to whatever hell he came from, but now my mind draws a blank. I think he knows this, because his grin stretches so wide that I can count every sharp tooth in his mouth. He brings his face so close to mine that I can feel his hot breath, and whispers in my ear.

"Hello, Sarah, dear. It has been quite a while, has it not?" My brain scrambles for an intelligible response, but all I manage to do is gape wordlessly at him. He stands back up and looks down from his intimidating new height. "Well, don't sit there mute as a tree! Aren't you going to greet an old friend?"

Words finally find their way to my mouth. "Friend? Last time I saw you, you were attempting to steal away my little brother! You even had the nerve to claim you were being generous, but stealing my time, blackmailing my friends, seducing me-" My mouth continued to move, but the sound coming out of it ceased. Frustrated, I shot a glare at the enchanter.

"So she speaks after all! What's the matter, love? Goblin got your tongue?" he teases. I try screaming an impressive array of curses at him, but no matter how hard I will my vocal chords to work, nothing will come out. Good lord, if his smile gets any wider, his face would tear. I brightened considerably at the thought.

Then I remember exactly who this is. What could he want? Revenge most likely. Another thought hits me, and I want so badly to be able to voice it, because then he wouldn't be able to do this. He must see the change of expression on my face, because he whirls me into a wall, presses against my trembling body, growls, "I think you'll find that I _do_ have power over you, love," and kisses me, full on the lips.

As he rips apart, my mind, not for the first time this evening, goes blank. Once again, I stare wordlessly at him, my poor brain working overtime to figure out exactly what is going on. Hopelessly confused and full of terror, I feel myself begin to lose consciousness. As the world around me fades to black, I feel a jolt in my gut, forcing me to come back to awareness.

"Oh, no," he says, "You're not going to escape this that easily." _Oh, gods_. He pulls a crystal from the depths of nowhere, and begins twirling it between his hands. "This time, Sarah, I won't be offering you your dreams. This time, you'll be living a nightmare." He whips around and tosses the crystal towards me. Before it even enters my mind to dodge the missile, it rapidly expands and envelops me inside it, not unlike a bubble. A giant, indestructible, magic bubble. As soon as I am completely encased in the fiendish device, it begins to shrink. I prepare myself to be crushed against the encroaching crystal, but instead, I find everything else _growing_. Completely stunned, I stand there, helpless against the giant that was now before me. When I am about as big as his thumb, he scoops me from the air where I was floating, and holds me up to one of his eyes. Terrified, I shrink back into the farthest corner of my spherical prison, desperately wishing for something to hide behind.

"You see, Sarah, the funny thing about power is that it's a choice. To use it or not to use it. You used it when you denied my generous offers, and I foolishly chose not to use it and allowed you to escape. Have no doubt, though, that I will never refrain from using my power again. Trust me, Sarah. Yours will be a long and painful imprisonment." He sweeps me into his pocket, and darkness surrounds me.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not, but if you think I should, and have any ideas on where I should go with the plot, please tell me in a review! If you see this, then you've obviously read it, and I thank you repeatedly for doing so. Have a very interesting and exciting day!**


	2. Return

I stroll into my castle humming a happy tune. I have finally done it. My Sarah is mine, now. Not Brad's or Chad's or whoever that idiot was, but mine. I feel that reassuring bump in my pocket that proves this as a fact as I continue through my castle.

I barely notice how alarmed the goblins are at my uncharacteristic cheeriness. I haven't smiled like this since that fateful night five years ago. Has it really been five years? It seems like just the other day she was running through fields with flowers in her hair. Oh, how her beautiful innocence had astounded me, shook me to my very core. The first I saw her, the first plan I made to capture her in her entirety, the first my heart ever felt more than a dull thud against my chest. The memories of happiness rush back to me as I remember how I planned to ensnare her by wooing her with my generous ways…

I shake my head of these thoughts. I have not schemed for five years merely to reminisce about a child. I have awaited this day for my revenge against a woman. Revenge. Such a sweet word on my tongue, to know that not even dark-haired beauties can escape their fates. What a beauty my Sarah has become. I have been watching her over these few years. Everything has been planned extensively to ensure my victory over her, my dark-haired beauty and her deliciously defiant smile.

Such beauty is mine, now. Mine to admire and worship as I please, mine to discipline and reward as I see fit, and, most importantly, mine to keep forever. Revenge has never been this sweet for me, not even when I cut this kingdom from my father's weak, yet oppressive land.

I hear muffled screams of rage begin to float up from my new lump. My cheerful smile returns to its trademark smirk, and I summon a certain traitor.

"Hoggle, prepare the chambers for our _most _special guest."

Oh, how I loved revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! Yes, I realize that it has been quite some time since I updated. A year is really no excuse, but I have been quite busy with my music. I know these chapters are short, but wit is retained only in brevity, as they say. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, you really convinced me to keep this going! I would also like to thank everyone who has added this story and me to their follow/favorites list. Last, but most certainly not least, thank you to everyone who is reading this. This is my first fanfiction, and I'm very happy that it's being received this well! Also, I am thinking about changing my username soon, but if you're partial to this one let me know Much love to all!**


	3. Revenge

_Gods, why is this happening?_ I ask myself as I bounce around in my personal bubble. Just who did I piss off to end up in this situation? _Jareth. That's who. You just had to reject the undying love of a beautiful, obsessive, insane faery king, didn't you?_ This day so far has sucked. It was my birthday, too! I just turned 20, and my boyfriend of 2 years dumped me, my car broke down, and I lost the starring role in my college production of Beauty and the Beast. The last seems rather ironic, now.

And then this happens. How did it happen? Which intricate loophole in Fae law did Jareth find? Why is he still chasing me after 5 years? Most importantly, why did he have to catch me when I was wearing nothing but a sports bra and some old shorts? I am tired and beginning to suspect I'm in some state of shock.

My thoughts are interrupted when light bursts forth from the top part of my prison. I squint upwards, and a giant hand reaches down to grab my bubble. Terrified, I let out a squeak as I'm lifted out of the pocket and straight in front of a massive, blue eye.

"Sarah! So good of you to join us, here at my castle. While you are staying here, love, I would like to remind you that my subjects are off limits. I don't need any more traitors running around. They get quite tiresome, as I'm sure you can imagine. Or will imagine, at any rate."

With that, he throws me at an alarming speed towards a wall. With nothing to protect myself from my impending doom, I shut my eyes, curl into a ball, and await the inevitable collision. Of which there is none.

I open my eyes to find myself crouched on the floor, and everything back to its original size. At least, what I assume is its original size. Whatever the case, I appear to be in a dungeon. There is absolutely nothing in it other than me, some strange, sparkly grass, and Jareth leering down at me. At least he was only a foot taller, now, instead of several. I take a step away from him as he takes one closer to me, but I force myself not to cringe as he spoke.

"Welcome to your new home, love. I do hope you find everything to your satisfaction," he says. I open my mouth to give him a righteous piece of my mind, then remember his little spell as I cannot seem to form words. "Ah, ah," says the handsome devil as he shakes his finger in my direction. "Be careful what you say. I shall lift the spell, but you might find it to your detriment." With a pointed look of his in my direction, I begin on my rant.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

"Easy. I'm Jareth, Goblin King, enchanter, guardian of the innocent, and, according to you, ungenerous bastard."

"That was a rhetorical question! You had no right to take me like you did!"

"Actually, Sarah, you'll find that I have _every_ right to take you in whatever manner I please, " he says with a smirk.

"You sick bastard!"

"Not at all. Not, at the very least, in comparison with what I'm going to do to you. You, my love, are going to take the starring role in my little revenge plot."

"Revenge? _This_ is supposed to be revenge? Don't make me laugh! All you have is a little, empty room, a quieting spell, and your own words!"

"Really, love? Is that all I have? I suppose you will have to find out. But for now, what did you think was going to happen for my revenge? Think about it. Hoggle!"

The wrinkled dwarf appears in the room with a pop. "Yes, milord?"

"Give me the crystal."

"Yes, milord." I can only stare at my old friend as he pulls a black crystal ball from the inside of his shirt and handsit to Jareth.

"Leave. Now."

"Yes, milord," and, with that, Hoggle is gone. I turn on Jareth.

"What have you done to him?" I asked in low voice.

"Nothing but remind him who he really serves. It hurts, doesn't it, to find the ones you trust the most stabbing you in the back? Now, let me show you something spectacular." He holds up the black crystal to me so that I can peer inside. "Look, Sarah. Gaze into my magic ball, and you'll see your nightmares come to life. Remember what you thought my revenge was going to be."

I try my hardest to tear my eyes away from the swirling void, but something invisible is holding my head in place. The longer I look at it, the more I can see a vision in the ball. When I can finally make it out, it scares the living daylights out of me.

* * *

**A/N: Bonjour! What's this? Another chapter in a single day? Have I gone mad? Well, my lovelies, it would be impossible for me to go mad as I am already quite past that point, so let's just say that I felt like being nice to everyone this time around. I do so appreciate all of the support that I am receiving with this, and would like to give a special shout out to Flying Dragonite, who really convinced me to pick this back up. I thank him/her profusely. Not only did F.D. help me get off my batootie, but so did the numerous reviews and pms sent my way. There has been absolutely nothing negative, and that delights me to no end. So, without further ado, I must bid thee aidieu. Thank you, everyone!**

**P.S.- I will be changing my username to The Flauting Pianist. Keep a look out for it!**


	4. Remember

It's me. That's the vision in the demonic crystal. It's me, but a different me. I see me on the ground before Jareth in his throne room, kneeling, something I swore I would never do, while he stood over my prostrate body. Confused, I cock my head to the side.

His eyes never leave my face. Although I cannot tear my gaze away from the sphere to see him, I can feel his mismatched eyes burning a hole through my head. As such, he sees my emotions play out across my visage. "This is a 'what-if'," he says. "A 'could-have-been'. This is what would have happened had you surrendered yourself to me all those years ago."

His voice is merely a whisper to me now, barely audible to my ears. I'm so far gone at this point, that I don't even know if he actually was whispering, or if I was slipping further into the crystal. I keep staring at her, at me, and it seems like the vision is zooming in on the other me, until I can't see her anymore. Startled, I whip my head around, thinking the other me is behind me. I stop cold. I can move again! Ecstatic, I turn to face my captor and rub it in his ungodly…

Wait.

This isn't the dungeon.

It's his throne room.

_Shit._

* * *

**Wait! No! Don't shoot! It's me! I'm so sorry I abandoned you, my faithful lack- er, followers. I'd like to say that it's because I've been really busy, but that's not it. I'd like to say that it's because my computer is dead, because maybe I'd get a new one, but that would also be a falsehood. Dear readers, I have a chronic disease, very common in 17-year olds, called laziness. I use my iPod to access the interwebs and fulfill those addictions, but has an issue with needing documents. Which my iPod doesn't really have. And my computer is rather slow, so I rarely get on it. But I will! I know this chapter is rather short (As in really, really, really, I-would-get-mad-if-I-didn't-know-the-purpose short), but I like the way it ended. And I'm going to try my best to get on here at least every day and write. Pinkie swear. Those are legit, man. Much love!**

**~Eladrienia**


End file.
